


Rukako

by Mikukise



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cosplay, Cosplaying Keith, Fluff, M/M, Nothing Sexual, at all, pure fluff, steins;gate - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikukise/pseuds/Mikukise
Summary: Keith comes back to the castle, but needs something to do, so he goes back to a hobby he had on earth.





	Rukako

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoy reading this piece of Katt fluff. Steins;Gate references are present, but there are no spoilers and you don’t need to have seen it to read this fic.  
> I hope you’ll enjoy :)

"What's Keith doing now? I mean, he came back to the castle and where is he? Is there some kind of secret hardcore training room that I don't know about or is he just hiding in his room?" Lance was annoyed, to say the least.

"Hi, guys!" Matt had come in and he saw relief wash over the faces of the entire Voltron team, except for Lance, who looked extremely annoyed. Allura wasn't there either, he noticed. “Have you seen Keith?”

”No, why? Do you know what he’s up to? And why he doesn’t tell us anything? He came back to the team and he’s nowhere to be found-”

”Lance”, Matt warned, cutting him off in his ramble, “If you have so much to complain about, then why don’t you look for him yourself?”

”I already did, and I can’t find him.”

”What did he look like when he came back from the Blades?”

”Well, he looked ... I don’t know, weird, not like Keith. But really, what else could you expect, after that trick he pulled out there in the battle for Naxzela?”

”Don’t you think he needs a bit alone time, then? It’s not like he’s always that good with people, he’ll just need time to settle in again, that’s all.”

”Okay.”

”Matt, you sound like Shiro. You have finally grown up”, Pidge teased.

”No, I don’t.”

”You haven’t grown up?”

”Katherine Holt, I’m more grown up than you are, hunting cryptids and all.”

”So what? It’s not like you aren’t ... ow, never mind.”

”What?”

”Well, I almost spilled one of your deepest secrets”, Pidge replied innocently.

”I don’t have any secrets.”

”No, you don’t, but wouldn’t it be fun if I could blackmail you with some images?” The look in the younger Holt’s eyes was threatening and malicious, though innocent to the untrained eye.

”Matt sounds like me?” Shiro asked, still in shock.

”Yup, the fatherlike attitide and all”, Lance agreed.

”Hi, everyone. Hi, Matt, what are you doing here?” Allura asked, she had just come in and missed the entire conversation.

”I came to deliver something to Keith. Also, if I finish some inventions at the rebel base, I can come to live here, if that’s okay with you?”

”It is, Matt.”

”Yeey!” Pidge yelled as she threw herself onto her brother, almost knocking him to the ground.

“Beep beep”, sounded from Matt’s pocket.

”Oh, my latest computer program picked up an unknown signal, I have to go back”, Matt managed to be superexcited and totally depressed at the same time.

”Didn’t you have something to deliver for Keith?”

”Yes, I’ll do it right away. Uhm, where is Keith?”

”He’s in his room now, he just helped me cleaning up some old rooms. He was quite helpful and he knew what he was doing, although it isn’t something he seems to be able to do. He also knew what he was looking for.”

”Thanks, Allura. I’ll give it to him, but then I’ll have to leave right away. See you!”

”Bye!”

”Keith cleaning? That’s weird, isn’t it?” Lance asked no one in particular.

 

In the meantime, Matt had arrived at Keith’s room. He knocked on his door gently.

”Wait a minute”, the sound was muffled, as if Keith had something in his mouth.

”Hi, Matt.”

”Hi, Keith, I brought what you asked for, though I have no idea what this is.”

”Probable because it’s nothing useful at the moment. I’ll work on it later.”

”Hey, Keith?”

”Yes?”

”When are we going to tell the others? They don’t know we dated before Kerberos, except for Katie and Shiro, the others are totally clueless. Lance even thinks that I’m interested in Allura.”

”That’s not weird at all. He also thought that I was in love with Allura for a while.”

”You, mister I’m emo and edgy and totally not straight, would be in love with Allura, a fairy tale princess who knows what she wants and is the most feminine girl on this ship? That’s hilarious.”

”I know, it was hard to keep a straight face back then.”

”And it isn’t right now? Because I know when you’re suppressing a smile, you have those sparkles in your eyes.” As Matt said that, he inched closer to Keith’s face, till their eyes were at the same level and their noses brushing.

”So what if I am”, Keith huffed in annoyance, the smallest hint of a smile visible in his features.

”You’re back to normal.”

”I’m what?”

”You’re back to normal. Ever since I met you back again, you were off, but now you seem more relaxed than I’ve ever seen you since the incident.” The incident is how they decided to call what happened during the battle of Naxzela. They hadn’t spoken about it, but they knew how the other felt about it. Matt understood why Keith did it, he had already known that he would make that kind of move if there was a lot at stake and his life didn’t have more significance that that of a normal soldier. Keith, on the other hand, knew how frustrated Matt was about it, he understood it when their gazes had met as he stepped out of the highly damaged battleship. Matt’s was filled with frustration, dread, fear, anger, understanding, but also with love, happiness and sappiness at the same time. Keith had responded in kind, their eyes making promises they would never dare to say out loud.

”Well, I’m doing what I always did on earth to distract myself, so that shouldn’t be a suprise.”

”I’m glad. Tell me if you need anything.”

”Well, I might need that bag you’re holding there, so would you mind handing it over to me, please?”

”No, I wouldn’t mind, love.”

Keith blushed a little at the nickname, averting his eyes, not looking at Matt’s face that was still so close and his lips that were so close he felt the ghost of Matt’s breath tickling his lips as if asking to be tasted. He slightly opened his mouth, allowing the air to enter his mouth. It was weird, the air did taste like Matt, but much softer, more like the aftertaste of a kiss, when his taste had lingered on his tongue for hours.

Matt noticed Keith’s parted lips, teasingly running his tongue over them, enjoying the way Keith blushed a brighter red and refused to meet his eyes, even though he didn’t change the barely noticable distance that was between them. When deep purple eyes locked with amber ones, they instinctively moved closer, lips meeting in a kiss. It was short, soft, chaste. Matt rested his forehead against Keiths afterwards, saying silly pick-uplines, making the other male laugh, until a beep-beep-sound interrupted them.

“I should really head back to the base now.”

”This isn’t the first time it beeped, is it?”

”No, I guess.”

”You really are an idiot, aren’t you?”

”But I’m your idiot.”

”Okay, you are a sappy idiot.”

”I can live with that”, Matt pouted. Keith just smiled at the gesture and kissed Matt’s cheek. The Holt only blushed at that and awkwardly tried to form a sentence, before deciding on a goodbye and twirling around to leave.

”Aren’t you forgetting something?”

”Oh, here’s your bag.”

”Thank you.”

”You’re welcome. See you.”

”Bye.”

 

Once Matt had left and was on his way to the rebel base, Pidge showed up at the door of Keith’s room.

”What is it, Pidge?”

”I just wanted to show you some beautiful footage of you and your boyfriend.”

“Come on in.”

After Keith had arranged all his things, they settled themselves on his bed. Pidge didn’t ask what the things he had put away were, nor could she figure it out. She knew she’d have to wait until it was finished. Keith was that stubborn after all. Once settled in, she showed him the videos she got from their doorway conversation. It was adorable to see him get as red as the Red Lion upon seeing it.

”Are you going to make it into an AMV again, Pidge?”

”Who knows, the Alteans have pretty amazing software. I’ll show you once it’s finished.”

”Thanks.”

”And I’ll record your reaction.”

”Pidge!”

”Okay, I’ll send you Matt’s reaction if you let me record it.”

”...”

”And I’ll give you a copy of all the BTS songs I’ve been able to collect by then.”

”You have a deal.”

”Yeey! I’ll now leave before Lance thinks we’re making out, again”, Pidge rolled her eyes at that comment, showing how ridiculous she thought it was.

”See you later.”

”See you.”

 

A few days later, Matt came to settle in in the castle of Lions. Keith still didn’t come out of his room very often. Lance was still annoyed by it. When Keith didn’t react when he knocked on his door to ask him to come out for breakfast, Lance wasn’t annoyed, but when Keith didn’t even react to Hunk, Coran, Allura, Pidge and Shiro, he decided it was time for drastic measures. He was going to get Matt to get him out of bed in the morning. Weirdly enough, Matt agreed and Keith showed up in time for breakfast every day for another week. He didn’t come out of his room much besides that though.

One week after Matt had come to live at the castle, Keith didn’t react to anyone knocking on his door, apart from a ‘later’ and a few hours later a soft snore. The next day, Keith got up and got dressed. He had been working on this clothes for a while now and he was glad they were all finished. He fixed his hair and did some final adjustments. He was satisfied when he looked in the mirror, he looked just like he wanted to look. (Imagine him like this: [Keith’s cosplay 1](https://static.zerochan.net/Urushibara.Ruka.full.62424.jpg), [The one on the right is Keith](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-5MwAzrnqOFI/TebAg27W66I/AAAAAAAAACI/DgtbFpyaxg0/s1600/Sample%2BMayushii%2BRukako.jpg)).

The fabrics for the trousers and the shirt were from Allura’s old, beyond repairable clothes. Apparently the princess liked to play in the woods or the meadows. The small ribbons were made of a soft, silklike material he had found on a planet he had visited with Blades. Keith had also been dragged along to many malls and markets by Regris, that’s where he got many different fabrics and other material to start cosplaying. Kolivan had been a great help as well, providing fabrics he asked for. Keith did have to repair Blade uniforms in return though. He didn’t mind it, sewing was a great distraction.

While he was fixing the clip in his hair that he had somehow managed to change into Rukako’s by using some weird shampoo, someone knocked on his door saying he needed to come out for breakfast. It was Matt, as it has been ever since he moved in. The team had somehow figured out he was the only one who could get him out of bed. He suspected Shiro and Pidge were behind it.

”Come on in, I don’t bite”, Keith said after having fixed the final details.

”Babe, you need to come for breakfa-“

”What’s breakfa?”

”Rukako, you’re so adorable. I need to get a picture of this.”

”And here I thought you said you and your sister weren’t alike?”

”We aren’t.”

Keith only giggled at that, turning to pose like Rukako.

”How’s this?”

”It’s amazing, but we do need to eat breakfast though.”

”Don’t you mean breakfa?”

”Hey!”

 

”Good morning”, Pidge slurred as she saw the two walking down the hallway to the kitchen. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw what Keith was wearing. “You’re cosplaying my baby! You’re Luka, you’re amazing!” She yelled as she ran to him, all signs of tiredness gone.

”You think so, I don’t know whether it turned out well”, Keith responded, it was an uncertain, self-doubting reaction and the way Keith acted and behaved was exactly like Luka.

”You’re so cute! I need to get a picture of this! Are you going to cosplay more, because I wouldn’t mind joining in. You could help me and we could bond! Where did you get those clothes? And what did you do to your hair?” Pidge rambled on and on.

”What’s going on out here? Food’s ready”, Hunk said while leaning outside the kitchen door. “Keith? Is that you?”

”...Yes.”

”You look wonderful. Come on, guys, let’s eat breakfast and stop bothering this beauty.”

”Hunk, who are you calling a beauty, did Matt get some alien on the ship?”

”No, Lance, see for yourself.” The tone in Hunk’s voice was amused, as if he knew what was going to happen.

”Good morning”, Keith said softly upon entering the kitchen and he bowed a little.

Shiro returned the greeting without much thought before adding a Rukako to it instead of Keith. He had already figured out who he was when he entered. How could he forget the character that Keith had drawn back at the Garrison when asked what supported him the most?

”What? Is? This?” Lance was astonished. How could Keith, mr emo, be so ... pretty. He didn’t have feelings for the guy, although he had to admit he was attractive, but that didn’t stop him from being speechless.

”Is something wrong?” Keith asked, shyly averting his eyes.

”Nothing’s wrong, Rukako”, Shiro reassured and ruffled his hair.

What’s all this Rukako and why is Keith acting so differently? Lance wondered. It was weird and unsettling, but Shiro, Matt and Pidge seemed excited and happy about it. They were acting like it had happened a lot before. Like they had done it before.

”Keith?”

”Yes, what is it, Pidge?”

”You’ve mastered Luka’s role pretty well.”

”Thanks, Pidge.”

”Would you mind helping me make a Suzuha outfit? I’ve been dying to cosplay her ever since I’ve seen Steins;Gate.”

”Sure.”

”Yeey!”

”Cosplay? What is that? Is it an earthian habit?” Allura asked.

”Kind of. When you like a character from a series or a movie or something like that, you can dress up as that character. It was a hobby of mine on earth.”

”So you did it a lot?”

”Yes, though this is the first time I’m doing Rukako.”

”So, do you act like the character as well?”

”Most of the time, I do.”

”It sounds like an amazing idea for bonding, don’t you think?” Coran interrupted.

”You’re right, Coran. And Rukako, or is it Lukako? You’ve put my old clothes to good use. Could you help me do something like that too?”

”No problem, and you can choose between Rukako and Lukako. The first is the original Japanes name and the second is the official romanisation.”

”Romanisation?”

”It’s the translating from Japanese to English, but a bit different due to the different alphabets.”

”Different alphabets on one planet? Isn’t that weird? On Altea we had two different dialects and that’s it.”

”That’s probably because you’re united. On earth there are lots of countries and they don’t get along so well.”

”I see, thanks for explaining, Lukako.”

”No problem”, Keith smiled, his antics were really like Rukako.

”WHAT IS GOING ON? Keith’s suddenly dressing differently and acting like a totally adorable girl and you’re okay with it?” Lance suddenly burst.

”At first, he’s not behaving like a girl. Keith has the mannerisms and voice of a woman. No, more feminine than any woman”, Matt replied calmly, as if Lance hadn’t just yelled at everyone.

”I know, I know, Matt we should get you a lab coat and doctor Pepper and you can be his Okarin”, Pidge laughed.

”How dare you call me that, I’m Hououin Kyouma!” Matt proclaimed taking a ridiculous stance, making Pidge and Keith snicker a little, though Keith’s snicker was way more girly than usual.

”What is all this ridiculousness? How long are you going to keep this up?” Lance asked.

”Well, I keep it up for a day most of the time and I think I’m going to keep this up for today. We have a day off, don’t we?”

”Yes, but ... you’re acting so female.”

”But he’s a boy”, Shiro finished, winking at Matt. He knew he was quoting Steins;Gate.

”But isn’t Rukako a girl?”

”No, Rukako is a male character whe desires to be a woman and is the most feminine character in the entire series.”

”Wait, Shiro, how do you know that?”

”I grew up with Matt, Keith and Pidge, I couldn’t escape it.”

”Okay, but ... Keith?”

”Yes, what is it, Lance?”

”Why didn’t you tell us you already knew Pidge and Matt? I thought Shiro might have introduced you and that you returned to being an emo guy with a non-existent social life immediately afterwards and forgot about them.”

”Oh, but Shiro didn’t introduce us at all”, Matt laughed.

”Nope, not at all”, Pidge agreed.

”How did you guys meet then?” Hunk asked curiously. He wanted to get to know them better and even Keith seemed happy and relaxed talking about it. He looked more happy and relaxed in general, Hunk thought.

”Well, we met at a convention, Pidge and I finally got Shiro to come with us. Pidge was a gremlin and I was Italy from Hetalia. Shiro refused to cosplay.” When Matt said that, he sent a playful glare in the man’s direction. “There was this beautiful Kashuu Kiyomitsu from Touken Ranbu Hanamaru. He was being bothered by lots of others for pictures, though he didn’t seem to mind. He was posing, laughing and having fun. But an hour later, he still didn’t get out of that crowd to look for merchandising. I decided to help him and he turned out to be Keith, Shiro’s adoptive younger brother. They recognised each other and Keith made a run for it. Seeing Shiro fussing about his younger brother cosplaying and being bothered brought out the dad in him. It took another hour to calm Shiro down before we could properly visit the convention. The four of us have been hanging out ever since.”

”That’s a nice story and cosplaying sounds nice too”, Hunk said while finishing up the pancakes he was making.

”I’m not convinced”, Lance replied.

”Buddy, you could use make-up and dress up, isn’t that like your thing?”

”Not when Keith does it.”

”But we’re all going to do it, it’s a bonding exercise!” Coran exclaimed.

”Okay, let’s eat breakfast, shall we?”

 

Later that day, Matt and Keith found theirselves in the common room. Keith was mainly hiding away from Lance, who didn’t stop making fun of him and Matt just wanted to spend some time with his adorable boyfriend.

”Keith, you’re wonderful.”

”Eeeh, I’m not.”

”Yes, you are, Rukako Urushibara. And those clothes fit you perfectly, how did you manage to do that?”

”I just made them out of pieces of fabric from Allura’s old clothes that are way too small for anyone in the castle. Even though Altean fabric is difficult to work with, it adjusts really well.”

”It looks great, but I might need to confirm something.”

”Matt, don’t. I’ll hit you if you even try.”

”Okay, okay, angry kitty.”

”Don’t call me that.”

”Okay, love. Is that alright?”

”It ... it is.” Keith looked away and blushed a little. With his girly attire it was even more adorable than usual.

”You’re a total tsundere.”

”Hey”, Keith was pouting, looking at Matt’s smug expression.

Matt leaned in gently to peck Keith’s nose, but was caught of guard when lips met lips instead, not that he didn’t like it. He slid his arms around Keith’s waist, pulling him closer. It wasn’t much of a shift in position, they were already cuddling before, but they were closer now. Resting their foreheads against each other, Matt played with Keith’s, now Rukako’s, hair. It had a slightly different feel to it, he needed to ask him later what he used to make his hair that way, but not now. Now he needed to move his head down and kiss those lips again.

”Hey guys. Pidge said she wanted us to see Steins;Gate and we’re setting up the movie room. We were wondering whether you’d like to come”, Lance said while rounding the last corner.

”Yes, we’d like to come”, Matt responded, still lying on the couch with Keith in his arms.

”Okay, what the hell are you doing?”

”Cuddling.”

”Yeah, I can see that, Matt. But you’re cuddling romantically as if you two were making out before I came in. Wait, were you making out?”

”What if we were?”

”You Holts never give good answers, do you? Keith, answer please.”

”They were making out”, Pidge said, appearing behind Lance, a camera in her hands.

”Were you filming us again?” Keith sighed halfheartedly.

”Yes.”

”Pidge, do you have a tape of them making out just now?”

”No, because they weren’t.”

”So you were lying?”

”Yup, I was. The expression on your face was priceless. Well, everything has been set up to watch Steins;Gate. Are you guys coming to watch? I’ve only been able to get my hands on the Japanese version with English subtitles though. So it will be Rukako and not Lukako.”

”No problem.”

 

All the occupants of the castle then huddled together on the one big couch to bingewatch the entire series, including the OVA’s and movie. It was an amusing experience with Lance being dramatic about plot twists and Matt occasionally shouting quotes. The team was also surpised at how open and relaxed Keith was. It had not been that noticable before, but Matt’s presence and the cosplay really made him open up. The series did last very long though. When they had seen the last few minutes and had one final discussion, Keith was feeling drowsy and after a few minutes of discussing, he was snoring softly, tucked into Matt’s embrace with his legs in Shiro’s lap and Pidge’s head on his lap. Soon the others began drifting off to sleep too. Finally they were all asleep in one big cuddle pile, content expressions adorning all of their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3  
> Comments with feedback or mistakes I need to correct are always welcome :)  
> I just really love the idea of Keith being a cosplayer. Should I make this into a series?  
> Thank you all <333


End file.
